I gotta Feeling
by Kerantli
Summary: Rose and Scorpius meet while on a holiday. Spending the night at a party had never been so fun.


A/N - I'm on a roll. Just finishing off old things and soon starting new things ;)

Don't own Harry Potter (sadly)

* * *

><p>The noise in the small cottage was deafening, the many Weasley cousins rushing around the hallway choosing their rooms as Rose looked out of the window of the room she had been shoved into with Dominique and Molly. She knew her parents were only trying to help her come out of her shell, but she was having none of it. She liked being the one girl that was constantly ignored, that was until Scorpius Malfoy turned up at the cottage one day the year before.<p>

* * *

><p>It had started off as any other day, her mother banging about in the kitchen with her uncle Harry making enough food to fill an army, or just enough to fill the Weasley appetites, and her many cousins running around looking for various pieces of swim wear, every so often a shriek echoing from the bathroom as one of the boys walked in on one of the girls in the shower. As usual she had been curled up one of the sofas that James and Teddy hadn't commandeered for themselves as they talked about the latest Quidditch game, ignoring her.<p>

Rose rolled her eyes as James flicked a rolled up bit of paper at her, missing her by an inch.

"If you don't mind, I'm trying to read here." She huffed, running her left hand through her red hair and trying to concentrate on the words in front of her.

"Oh come on Rosie, do you do anything else, other than read?" Teddy teased, using her most hated nick name. "Even Aunt Hermione had some fun at your age, did you know that."

Rose just sniffed at them, turning the page of her book without even taking in any of the information.

"Reading can bring a lot of fun you know. Maybe you should try it yourselves, then you might actually get girlfriends." Rose pinned her eyes on the two shocked males, smirking to herself as they opened and closed their mouths in perfect synch.

"I have had a girlfriend thank you very much Rose Weasley." James hissed indignantly. Rose just snorted.

"I highly doubt that James. I'd not class your hand as a girlfriend." She smiled, her face taking on an innocent expression as his turned murderous.

"Well what would you know. From what I've heard, not even the caretakers cat would look at you in school, never mind an actual boy." Rose winced as James' eyes widened, "I'm sorry Rose, that came out wrong!" He tried to backtrack, the words hanging in the room as Rose ran out of it, pelting up the stairs two at a time and slamming the door behind her.

"Stupid bloody boys! Who the hell needs them?" She growled into the empty room, roughly rubbing the heels of her hands over her eyes to quell the tears threatening to spill. Shuffling to the one drawer that had her clothing in, she rummaged around, her hands grasping at a pair of torn sweat pants. Switching her shorts for the comfy pair of bottoms she scruffily placed her wild hair in a tight bobble at the crown of her skull and stepped into the only pair of trainers she owned.

Checking that none of her cousins, aunts and uncles, parents and brother were around, Rose slipped out of the cottage and into the cool morning air, taking a deep breath as she started to jog. Slowly speeding up as she got further and further from the house, she let the sounds of the beach and her own feet take over from her swirling thoughts. When she thought she was safe from being met by any of her family, Rose slowed to a walk before collapsing against a low wall next to the beach and watched the waves lap at the shore.

"Little early to be out on your own isn't it?" A low male voice asked, making Rose jump from the wall she had been sat on, her body complaining from being still for too long.

"What do you mean early? It's almost half past ten." Rose answered while looking at her watch, her back still turned away from the male.

He laughed softly, moving closer to her as a stone scraped against the floor from under his foot. Rose turned then, staring into the eyes of Albus' best friend Scorpius.

"Scorpius? What are you doing here?" She asked cautiously, scanning the road and seeing other patrons, suddenly feeling a lot calmer.

"Was in the neighbourhood, came out for a walk, why is that a crime now?" Scorpius teased, perching next to her and resting back on his arms. "But anyway, why are you out here on your own instead of in your cottage with the other red headed brats, in the nicest way possible."

Rose just shrugged, playing with a loose thread on her jogging bottoms, avoiding Scorpius' heated look.

"Didn't want to be around them. Love my family, hate these holidays together." Rose tried to keep her voice neutral, silently cursing as it cracked on the last word. "And you didn't give me a proper answer to why are you here Scorpius."

"Father decided he wanted a trip to the beach, probably just to bang my mothers brains out without Grandmother walking in on them uninvited, I often take a walk when they start making eyes at each other." Scorpius shrugged, staring at the calm sea. "Hey, there's a beach party tonight, fancy coming with? You would be a lot more fun than Al to take with."

Rose spun her head to look at him, raising her eyebrow at his grin.

"Me... At a beach party? Yeah you have to be joking. I'm the one with her nose stuck in a book and is ignored by everyone. Why would I want to go to some beach party in general?" Rose snorted, mirroring his stance on the wall, "Besides, I wouldn't know what to wear or do there if you go off with some brown haired bimbo with a chest that's obviously been enhanced by those new plastic surgery spells."

Scorpius looked horrified at her choice of words before starting to laugh.

"And just why do you think I would go after a 'bimbo' when I can actually get some intelligent conversation from someone I have known years longer than them?" Scorpius asked her, looking serious all of a sudden, his previous laughter forgotten about. Rose just shrugged at him.

"Either way, I am not going Scorpius, I'm not going to make a fool of myself." She told him firmly, almost cracking at the hurt puppy dog face Scorpius was pulling. "Look, I'm not the type of girl to go to some beach party. That's Victoire, Dominique or Roxanne, not me."

"But Rose, I want to go with you, I just know it will be a good night, please please please!" Scorpius whined, poking her in the side.

"If I say yes will you shut up?" She asked tersely, kicking a small rock from under her feet, watching it skitter across the floor.

"Cross my heart and hope you say yes." Scorpius made the small movement against his chest where his heart was. Rose rolled her eyes at his antics, wondering how Mr and Mrs Malfoy managed to produce a son like Scorpius with their busy schedules.

"Fine. I'll go. But first sign of you going off with a busty brunette I'm gone." Rose relented and warned, shaking her head as the blond male started to bounce on the spot. "Scorpius... You have been around Albus too much. You're starting to act like him." Rose added, causing him to stop and stare at her in mock outrage.

"I do not act like that loveable yet annoying prat!" He grinned, causing Rose to laugh.

"You know you love him Scorpius, there's no denying that. I bet you make kissy kissy faces to each other before you go to sleep at Hogwarts." Rose smirked as Scorpius made an unbelieving noise in his throat, looking at her like she had grown a second head.

"Rose Weasley! Never thought you'd have it in you to insult a family member!" He gasped in a fake camp voice, flapping his hands, only making her laugh more. He watched as she doubled over while clutching at her sides, her blue eyes sparkling from mirth. He chuckled at her as she calmed down, glancing at her watch and worrying her lip.

"I better get back, I can't believe it's nearly midday. Mum and dad will be getting worried about me. I'll see you later Scorpius, have fun listening to your parents go at it like bunnies though! Bye!" Rose rambled, jogging away from the blond still perched on the wall.

"Will see you at half past seven at your cottage Rose!" He shouted after her retreating back, smiling at the memory of her laughing wormed its way into the forefront of his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Rose had collared Dominique and Molly just as she made her way back to the cottage, shouting a quick apology to her parents for disappearing for so long before dragging the two confused girls back to their room and throwing them onto the bed.<p>

"What is wrong Rose? Not like you to grab unsuspecting cousins and shove them onto a bed." Molly demanded, raising her eyebrow at the breathless teen.

"I have been invited out by Scorpius! His family are staying on the other side of the village, I met him while I was jogging, and well he asked me to go to the beach party that's happening tonight. What I need from you two is help on what to wear, I honestly have no idea." She babbled, the excited feeling overwhelming her. Dominique and Molly looked at each other before grins spread over their faces.

"Rose, you mean to say you talked to a boy, while you were sweaty and in your running gear, but can't put together your own outfit for a simple beach party? What will you be like with your first date." Dominique mused, springing from the bed and rummaging through the wardrobe, Molly doing the same in the other one.

"Now, you don't want a dress, that is too date-ish, but you don't want to look too casual either." Dominique told her, pulling out top after top, holding them up against Rose and clicking her tongue. "Non, that is not right." She muttered under her breath.

Molly raised her eyebrow at the blonde girl and shared a look with Rose, clearly wondering what she was up to. Rose just shrugged; fumbling with the top she had just been thrust by Dominique and looking at it.

"Dom, it is only Scorpius I'm going with. And we're just going at friends. Does it matter if I look casual?" Rose's words were muffled as she pulled on the dark blue gypsy top, tugging up the sleeves as they fell down her arm. Dominique silenced her with a look, pointing to the wardrobe Molly was stood in front of.

"She needs shorts I'd say, nothing too long or too short. It'll be a warm night according to Uncle Ron when he was planning a barbecue with dad. And for her shoes, do you have any sandals?" Dominique asked the quiet girl. Rose just let them get on with it, wondering what Scorpius was doing at that moment himself.

* * *

><p>Scorpius looked in the mirror, twisting and turning to see if he would do for the none-date he and Rose were going on. He shouldn't feel as nervous as he was feeling, but the thought of Rose's lips parting in laughter where stuck on a loop. He glanced at the clock on the ceiling, panicking as he saw there was only half an hour before he was meant to meet up with Rose. Grabbing a lightweight jacket from the hook on the wall, he left the house he was staying in, not even bothering to tell his parents he was leaving once again.<p>

* * *

><p>Rose looked out of the window, pacing back and forth as the time grew closer to seven o'clock. She saw a flash of blond hair in the corner of her eye, rushing out of the house before anyone asked where she was going. Rose grabbed Scorpius' hand and dragged him the other way, ignoring the feeling flooding through her arm the longer she kept hold of him. They ran down the path that led to the breach, already hearing strains of music getting louder the closer they got. They slowed down to a walk, taking in the scent and sound of the place, finally realising they were still holding each others hands. Rose blushed, dropping the warm hand like it had burned her. Scorpius pushed away the fleeting feeling of rejection, turning to look at the shorter girl and smiled at her.<p>

"You do look nice tonight," he told her, genuine feeling behind his voice. Rose thanked him, blushing and lowering her head to hide it behind her hair. Scorpius raised his eyebrow at her reaction, shrugging it off as just as quickly. He let her walk in front of him, watching her hips sway with each step. He knew he shouldn't be checking out the daughter of two of his fathers enemies from Hogwarts, but there was no denying that Rose had grown up since leaving the school. Rose looked over her shoulder at him, a small, shy smile on her lips.

"You checking out my ass?" Rose had to ask, she had felt his eyes on her. Scorpius looked sheepish, nodding at her and moving to walk next to her. They soon joined the mass of bodies that had congregated in a group on one part of the beach. Drink was flowing freely, and people bounced and dance to the beat of the music that would deafen even Dumbledore. Rose pressed into the tall boy, her eyes widening as she took in the atmosphere. Scorpius chucked, wrapping his arm around her waist and gripping her side.

"There is nothing to be scared of, it's just music and dancing," he soothed, rubbing small circles on her hip with his thumb. Rose nodded and relaxed into the touch, looking up at Scorpius at the time he looked down at her, their lips brushing together. Roses eyes widened again, jerking away from Scorpius like he was on fire, her face a Weasley red. Scorpius coughed, gesturing to the bar on the other side of the crowd that was slowly starting to grow. Rose nodded, moving to the low wall and motioning that she'll stay there. Scorpius nodded, touching his lips when he was out of sight of Rose, unknowing that she was doing the exact same. He had liked it, he knew that much, but he didn't know if she had. With her reaction he really wasn't sure. Jerked out of his thoughts as the bar tender snapped for his attention, Scorpius ordered then grabbed the drinks, taking them back to the red haired girl he had left.

* * *

><p>They had both loosened up by the amount of drink they had consumed, dancing closer than what should have been allowed between tentative friends. The music washed over them, almost egging them on as it swelled and pushed them towards each other. Rose licked her lips, her eyes flicking between Scorpius' eyes and mouth. She stood on her tiptoes, joining their lips in a chaste kiss, pulling away and gauging his reaction. Scorpius looked back at her before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, kissing her hungrily in front of the crowd. Rose melted into it, tangling her arms around his neck tight enough to keep her locked in place.<p>

* * *

><p>Rose smiled, looking up from the window and seeing the blond hair once again. Yes, it had been a good night, and an even better year.<p> 


End file.
